


To Ribbons

by FalseCamaro (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mentions of rough sex, Ronan is an overprotective babby, Takes place some time during TDT, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/FalseCamaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a strangely hesitant hand, Ronan reaches out, trailing his fingertips along the still-red scratches decorating Adam's back. "You're clawed to ribbons." Adam shivers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Ribbons

"It's _fucking **hot**_." It's the middle of June, of course it's hot. It takes all the willpower Adam has not to roll his eyes at Ronan's complaints. "Don't you have an AC?"

 

"Can't afford it." Though Adam does his best not to sound ashamed, he does just the same.

 

Ronan's eyes roll for a minute, and his drawn-out, irritated groan echoes against the tight, cheap plaster walls of the apartment above St. Agnes.

 

Pursing his lips, Adam mirrors the sound, saying, "If it bothers you so much, go back to Monmouth. There's air-conditioning there."

 

"Don't wanna."

 

"Eloquent as always." With his drowsy Henrietta accent, sarcasm loses all its bite. Sitting up on the bed, Adam pitches his shirt off, flinging it across the room, where it joins a mounting pile in the corner. He'll have to get to the laundromat soon. "You talk like that, you really oughta be--"

 

"Parrish?"

 

Sighing, Adam twists to stare down at where Ronan is sprawled across the floor, atop a blanket to prevent splinters. They've both had enough to have learned their lesson by now about exposing skin to the worn wood. "What?"

 

"Your back."

 

For a long moment, Adam's words elude him. Then, slowly, _stupidly_ , he asks, "What about it?"

 

Sitting up, Ronan reaches out with a strangely hesitant hand, trailing his fingertips along the still-red scratches decorating Adam's back. From his spot on the floor, he can only reach the lowest of them, just above where they dip into the waistband of Adam's jeans. "You're clawed to ribbons."

 

"Oh."

 

" _Like you didn't notice_." It almost sounds like an accusation.

 

When Ronan's fingers press against the welts, turning them white for a moment, Adam shivers, not unpleasantly, and Ronan jerks his hand back, brow furrowed, though Adam cannot see it.

 

"Who did this?"

 

"What's it matter?" _Impudence_. He learned the tone from Ronan. Who better to practice it on? "It felt good at the time."

 

Again, rougher: " _Who did this to you, Adam_?"

 

Christ, _Adam_. For Ronan to use his first name… Adam shakes his head, merely saying, "You'd kill him if you knew, and I'd really rather you didn't."

 

There are only two people Ronan can _really_ imagine killing.

 

The first is Declan, but Ronan can't imagine Declan taking an interest in Adam. Adam isn't wealthy enough or _female_ enough to catch Declan's attention. Besides, Declan is off with Girlfriend in D.C. at the moment.

 

The second-- Ronan's eyes widen for a moment before they meet Adam's, though Adam glances away quickly. " _Kavinsky_?" Adam's lack of an answer is an answer in and of itself. " _You and K_?"

 

"A time or two."

 

Heaving a great sigh, Ronan stands, settling at Adam's side on the bed, and saying, "He could really hurt you."

 

"Maybe I wanna be hurt." There's a surprising rawness in Adam's voice. Being hurt is what he's used to, after all. "What's it matter to you, anyway?" His eyes dart up to meet Ronan's then, blue on blue. "Are you jealous?"

 

Though the answer is slow in coming, Ronan says it just the same: "Very." He isn't a liar.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an odd bit, I know, but I quite enjoyed it :) It was a request on Tumblr, actually, and I'm totally down for anything involving Kavinsky or jealous, overprotective Ronan…
> 
> Excited for more fics? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by Exxxalted on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
